The present invention is in the technical field of baby strollers and baby carriers. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of using entertainment and media devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, iPADs, iPODS, DVD, MP3 and MP4 players in baby stroller and baby carriers.
Conventional baby strollers and child carriers do not provide ready-to-use means of installing and using media devices for child entertainment, education and development. Many after-market devices and holders have been developed and suggest using bulky hardware pieces such as metal tubing and clamping joints with adjustable holder positions and viewing angles. In most cases, these devices and holders require considerable skill and mechanical aptitude for installation and utilization.